1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal suitable for being applied to, for example, a mobile phone unit, a method of displaying an application on the wireless communication terminal, and a computer program product to execute processing steps thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, various applications have been installed in a mobile phone unit, and respective functions of the applications are typically classified according to categories and purposes thereof and hierarchically organized under a main menu. However, a large variety of applications have been used and the menu has become complicated, and it has been difficult for a user to search an application that the user wants to use without complicated operations.
Therefore, there have been a method of collectively registering frequently-used applications and function setting menus at a specific location such as “bookmark” for an Internet browser, and a method of displaying shortcuts to such applications and menus on a display screen for the convenience of the user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-298715 discloses a method of displaying shortcuts to menus frequently used by a user, content thereof and the like on the display screen.